Même sa bonne humeur est agaçante
by Water-Lilas
Summary: Insensible ou stupide ? Il peut pas être triste de temps en temps ? C'est trop lui demander ? Bon sang de Potter !


Il y a quelques mois, les mordorures de l'automne l'emportaient. Elle souriait, se concentrait, se montrait docile et patiente. Il y a quelques mois, son courage de Gryffondor se manifestait plus que jamais. C'est vrai, elle était prête à se battre contre les Forces du Mal, à réconforter les premières années peureux, à sacrifier son sommeil pour travailler dur. Il y a quelques mois...

Ce soir, elle était triste. Faible. Accablée. La neige lui gelait les pieds peu protégés dans ses petites bottines. La détermination l'avait rendue jolie. Aujourd'hui, plus question de tout cela. Des volutes de fumées sortaient de ses lèvres abîmées par les gerçures. Le froid martelait son nez rouge et endolori. Son chagrin la figeait dans une torpeur terrifiante si bien que les pas se succédaient sans qu'elle les implore ni qu'elle les rejette. Elle errait dans le Parc de Poudlard.

Le cours de Potions avait adouci sa journée d'hier heureusement. McGonagall avait été sèche avec elle. Non, Miss Evans n'écoutait pas aujourd'hui. Et alors ? Potter lui n'était jamais attentif en classe pourtant personne ne le réprimandait. Lily soupira bruyamment. Elle ignorait si tout les événements étaient teintés de noir ces temps-ci ou si c'était seulement elle qui avait du mal à venir à bout de ces tracas.

-Quelle importance ?

La réponse n'apaiserait pas ses tourments. Devant cette évidence funeste, des sanglots prirent d'assaut sa gorge. La cloche retentit dans le Château. Lily la perçut comme une mélodie morbide qui sonne l'heure de sa condamnation. Lentement sans cesser de pleurer, elle se dirigea vers la Porte d'Entrée où elle serait probablement exécutée, comme ce gobelin du 17e siècle, Mossade le Bossu. Tête baissée, rentrée dans les épaules, Lily se rendit tristement jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Lions, située dans une haute Tour du Château.

A son entrée, la chaleur la submergea immédiatement. Tous les élèves étaient déjà couchés en raison de l'harassante aventure qu'avait été l'expédition à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui. Du moins, c'était l'espoir de Lily... qui fut balayé par l'éclat de rire de Peter. Les quatre compères, Rémus, Peter, Sirius et James, ainsi les nommait-on, faisaient acte de résistance près du feu. En les voyant si joyeux, Lily ne put retenir davantage ses larmes : elle fondit littéralement de chagrin et de lassitude. Sirius, sous le regard appuyé de Rémus suivit ses deux amis dans les dortoirs, laissant James seul avec Lily.

Comme elle le détestait encore plus ce soir. Toujours heureux, plein d'entrain. Comment faisait-il, lui, si peu profond, si idiot, pour résister à cette dure vie avec le sourire ? Lily voulait qu'il parte. Elle s'affalerait sur le canapé, pleurerait de tout son soûl et s'endormirait d'épuisement. Potter contraria ses plans. Le vil chacal.

-C'est pas si grave Evans, la rassura-t-il. Hagrid a été transporté à Ste Mangouste pour deux petits jours.

Lily s'obstinait dans le silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Comme elle ne répondait rien, il poursuivit :

-Tu comprends bien, il était vraiment ivre. Venir manger en caleçon de la taille d'une toile de tente passe encore (quoi que Peter a eu la nausée en voyant son torse poilu) mais draguer Slughorn devant de jeunes yeux innocents, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça...

Son rire, si salvateur, se perdit dans le flot de larmes. L'énergie lui manquait pour se galvaniser. Qu'il était pénible. Jamais une saute d'humeur ? Jamais un brin de tristesse ? Lily courut vers le canapé et martela le torse du sorcier de ses poings fermés.

-JE-TE-DE-TESTE-POTTER !

James n'esquiva aucun mouvement pour se protéger, elle ne lui faisait pas si mal. Épuisée, elle se laissa glisser par terre, sanglotant.

-Ça t'a... t'arrive d'ê...tre triste ? hoqueta-t-elle.

James se remit à sourire. Un sourire éclatant, presque malicieux. Il la pris par le bras et la souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume. Lorsqu'elle releva timidement son joli visage, James encra son regard dans ses soleils verts.

-Jamais... murmura-t-il.

Un ange passa. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis demanda :

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Je viole le règlement et bafoue la bienséance.

-Tu es un truand !

-Erreur. Je suis un maraudeur.

-Oublier les principes ?

James pencha sa tête à droite puis à gauche.

-Les contourner plutôt.

Lily fronça ses adorables sourcils. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis, au moment où le brouillard s'éclipsa, elle bafoua la bienséance de ses petites lèvres...


End file.
